


The Origins of Laxus Dreyer and Freed Justine's Beautiful Relationship

by TheGodWith5Yen



Series: The Fairy Hills Apartment Complex [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/M, For the sake of storytelling Mira and Laxus are the same age, Hand Jobs, High School AU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, and I rlly want to show highschool punk Mirajane and Laxus, bc I feel like it, before this au started, mentions of alcohol use, mentions of drug use, the origins of Laxus and freeds relationship, theyre all a bunch of punks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: The not-so beautiful story of how a punk kid fell in love with his best friend. (Or, snippets of over a year in Laxus Dreyer's life, that were turning points in the relationship he would begin)





	

Maybe stealing his grandpa's booze was a bad idea. Maybe. Frankly, at that moment, Laxus didn't give a shit's ass. He was buzzed and his girlfriend was grinding against him like she needed him now, this moment, right now, in front of others, who cares it does-

"Laxus."

Laxus pushed his hips up against Mira. She gave a small gasp. Whatever self control he had left was leaving him, screw-

"Holy shit it's Makarov! He's driving up!" Someone, Ever maybe, shouted out in a slur.

If anything was a turnoff it was the mention of your grandfather driving up and catching you in the acts of underage drinking, sex, and smoking. Fuck.

Laxus literally pushed Mira off of him. She gave a yelp as she fell onto the floor.

"What the fuck Lax?" She scowled at him and run her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. Her long fake black nails got momentarily stuck.

"Makarov." Laxus winced. God, this was horrible. If Makarov caught him doing something shitty like this again he'd. He'd kick him out. Like he did to his dad. Fuck. No. He couldn't even leave. The back exit was shut for good. Makarov was in front. Laxus was stuck. He was going to be- he was-

Laxus sat on the floor, wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed. Why was he such a screw up? Why couldn't he make his grandfather happy? Why couldn't he be that little kid who didn't know shit and could do no wrong? This wasn't fair. This was his deadbeat dad's fault. It had to be. He passed screwed up genes to him. The Dreyer's were all fine and dandy before Ivan Dreyer! 

Warm arms wrapped around Laxus and rubbed his back. They were saying everything would be okay. Laxus knew it was a lie. Nothing was okay. Makarov was going to kick him out and he would have to- to what? Live on the streets? Mooch off Freed or Ever or Bick? No. No. He couldn't. 

A loud sob ripped through him. Laxus rubbed his face against whoever was hugging him. 

"Laxus." 

The teen tensed up. Bile crept up his throat. It took all he could to keep it down. Here it was. This screw up was going to ruin him. 

"Let's go home," Makarov sighed. He sounded resigned, disappointed. At him. Because of him. He was just like his father. He would just disappoint Makarov again and again and again. 

"I'm sorry Papa I'm sorry I'm sorry I- I- I'll be better. I'm sorry Papa." The grip on Laxus let go and he fell forward into his grandfathers arms. He clutched at his shoulders and cried against him. He never felt more pathetic.

"Freed, Bickslow, help me with him. Mirajane, Eva, go into the car. I'll drive you all home." Makarov sighed. 

Bickslow's grip was tight and rough. Freed held him with gentle strength. Laxus recognized the grip as the hug around him earlier. It was then that Laxus realized he just might be in love with that soft grip and what it meant. Safety. Friendship. Love. Support. 

~~~

The next day Laxus woke up with a headache to end all human functions. His eyes felt puffy, his throat raw, his mouth dry as the cake Mira made for his birthday. Gross. Ew. Ugh. Wait- fuck. 

"Papa?" Laxus groaned, hand covering his eyes. Everything was too bright. 

A hand slapped his shoulder, "Why the hell did you do that you shitty brat?"

Laxus shrugged before turning away from his grandfather. "Cause I'm stupid."

Makarov sighed. "Inherited from your great grandfather no doubt." Laxus snorted; Makarov used to regale Laxus in stories his own father had done as a young man. Most were so unbelievable, Laxus was convinced it was all fake.

"I'm sorry Pa-" Laxus began his apologies, hands clutching the sheets beneath him, knuckles white.

"Stop apologizing you damned brat." Makarov huffed out. 

Laxus felt his body shake. From what? Fear? Sickness? Further disappointment about his actions? 

"Are," Laxus spoke slowly, "are ya gonna kick me out?" 

His grandfather took what felt like forever in Laxus's mind to answer a simple question. Was Makarov making good on his word? Would he condem the same fate as his son to his grandson? 

"No. Never. Clean up your act or I will send you to live with Porly for a month." Makarov threatened. Laxus smiled. 

Porlyusica, or Porly as Makarov affectionately called her, was an old friend of his grandfathers who was a sort of healing witch lady. She was a lot like Makarov- cranky and loving. Laxus continued to smile. 

~~~

Laxus was awaken a few hours later. His headache was a dull throb at the back of his head. He was shirtless and pantless, not sure when that happened. He felt a hand on his bare shoulder. The hand was cool and comforting.

"Hey." Laxus mumbled. He opened an eye and saw who he expected. Freed. His black hair was in a low ponytail, his long fringe nearly covering an eye. 

"Hey." Freed sat on the edge of the bed, hand rubbing the blonde's shoulder. "How you feeling?"

"Shit. A big pile. Ugh. Next time I even look at booze or anything, kill me." Laxus groaned. He sat up to give Freed more space. "Can you hand me my phone?" 

Freed handed Laxus his phone. He sat quietly as he watched Laxus scroll through his phone. Laxus pursed his lips. Mira texted saying she wanted to talk. Not looking good. 

"I know I've said this before," Freed whispered, "but you need to stop. Stop hanging out with us. Take a break with Mirajane or- I don't know. I can't keep on seeing you like this."

"Did you do anything last night?" Laxus turned to his best friend. Freed's eyes gave everything away. No. He hadn't. "Then don't say that. I won't ever leave you or the others."

"Mirajane?" Freed raised an eyebrow. 

Laxus opened his mouth. Nothing but a small squeak escaped his mouth. He knew how he felt, had known for a while now. And he knew how Freed felt. And he knew that wasn't what Freed was asking, but Laxus could see the small flicker of hope in his eyes. 

"I don't know." Laxus answered truthfully. 

~~~

Laxus didn't see Mira until Monday rolled around and Makarov forced him to go to school. Mira was talking with a friend of hers, Jenny. Her platinum hair was in a high ponytail, she was wearing a blouse and tight jeans. She caught sight of Laxus, said bye to Jenny, and strolled over to her boyfriend.

Laxus let out a breath. Why was he so nervous? Did he even like Mira anymore? She was fun and could hold meaningful conversations when she felt like it. The sex was great. They had been friends nearly all their lives. Laxus liked her siblings well enough. But. It wasn't her. He didn't see himself with her in long term. 

"Hey Lax." Mira pecked his cheek. "Can- no- this is hard, fuck."

"Just say it Mira. You want to break up. I'm the one who started this shit. I'm the one who said if be once and screwed everyone the fuck in a loop." Laxus shrugged, hands clutching his backpacks straps. Why did he feel so same? 

"Makarov dropped me off and Lis and Elf asked why I stank and why I was like that and- and- they aren't kids anymore. They know why. They understand I'm a screw up. I have to clean up my act for them. And you're half the problem. We can still be aquntinces, maybe back to friends eventually, but I can't be around you like before." Mira took a deep breath. "I'll see you around."

And she walked off. 

It was rather fast. One minute she was his girlfriend since eighth grade, the next they, just, weren't. And yeah, he saw it coming and he encouraged it. But it still hurt like hell.

Feeling down and dejected, Laxus walked across campus and to his car. Freed was waiting for him, on his phone. 

"Hey Freed." Laxus ruffled his hair. He watched in amusement as the boy's face turned red. He didn't protest the touch though. "Let's get going." 

"What about Mira and Elf?" Freed asked as he climbed into the passenger seat. He set his messager bag at his feet. 

"Mira and I broke up. Some space, ya know?" Laxus shrugged as he backed the car out of the parking space. 

Laxus caught a small look of relief cross his best friends face, then a look of- just plain old sadness. The blonde teen didn't know what to think about that. He knew how Freed felt. Knew since Freed asked him to be his first kiss. Knew since Freed asked him to have sex with him. He knew how he felt about Freed. 

But. 

To see that relief, that quick second of happiness that the relationship between Laxus and Mira inevitably failed, made Laxus uncomfortable. He thought he wanted a relationship with Freed. Maybe it was too much to hope for.

~~~

Their break up lasted a week. The next Monday, Mira had walked up to Laxus, kissed his cheek and said "I miss you. Let's unscrew ourselves up together." 

Laxus, unsure about everything, agreed.

~~~

The summer before their senior year was- it started well and ended oddly. That was the only word Laxus could find for that summer. 

Most of the beginning was normal. Laxus and his small group of friends would hang out at the pool behind Makarov's apartment complex. Mira's little sister Lisanna brought her own friends with her sometimes. 

Laxus was fond of Natsu Dragneel. He reminded Laxus a bit of himself, except he had strong views against drugs and alcohol that he voiced clearly whenever the subject was broached. That made Laxus want to adopt him as a little brother. Mira adored him too. 

Whenever Natsu came by, he brought two little friends of his, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. They got along well with the older teens. Erza argued with Mira and Ever about nearly everything under the sun, but they obviously loved it. Gray made good friends with Elf. 

Everything was well. Everthing was normal. Until one day. 

Mira was playing in the pool with her siblings and Natsu, Gray and Erza. Laxus and Freed were sharing a plate of ribs. 

"Laxus. Can we go somewhere. Alone. I need to talk to you in private." Freed suddenly said. His eyes were staring straight into Laxus's. He couldn't refuse. Laxus wiped his mouth, announced that he and Freed were going to the store to buy something or another. 

Once in the car, Laxus drove. Freed fiddled with the radio. 

"Why did you get back with Mira? I don't understand." Freed scowled at the radio, like it wasn't on the channel he wanted. 

A rush of anger came over Laxus. He didn't have to explain himself! "It's none of your fucking business! What the fuck Freed? That's what you wanted to talk about?" 

Freed's fringe covered his eye, obscuring his whole face from Laxus. "I'm your best friend. One day you were telling me about how you didn't even like her anymore. Then the next you're back all over each other! I support all your actions, but I don't understand this one? Why?"

Laxus scoffed and parked the car on the side of the road. "I can't believe- why can't you let me be happy?"

"Because you aren't happy Laxus!" Freed yelled back. He pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You don't look happy. Yeah, you enjoy the company, but something is off. I know you Laxus, I know you aren't happy." He set his hand on top of the blonde's.

"You were." Laxus muttered. Freed's forehead crinkled and he asked what he said. "You were happy. When we broke up you were happy!"

"That's ridiculous! If- I was happy you weren't lying to yourself anymore!" Freed yelled defensively. 

"You were happy because you're in love with me." Was that accusing? Nah. He knew it was the truth. 

Freed tensed up. His eyes widened and jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"C'mon Freed. I'm not dumb. I know how you feel." Laxus sighed as he rested his forehead against the steering wheel. 

"How?" Freed whispered. Laxus didn't have the heart to look at Freed. Was he always this big of an asshole?

"Uh. You were always kinda obvious. With those looks when I'd take off my shirt. With your touches. When you asked me to be your first kiss." Laxus listed. He turned his head to the side and stared at Freed's panicked face. 

"I'm so sorr-" 

The blonde teen reached over and pushed the black hair out of the other boys face. His thumb pushed at the crinkle on his forehead. 

"Don't apologize for love." Laxus whispered. "I'm not apologizing to you."

Laxus felt the crease on Freed's forehead crease even more. "Wh-" his eyes widened. "Do you? Feel the same?"

"Yeah. Course." Laxus moved his hand to caress his best friends cheek. 

"Why? Why are you still with Mirajane then?" Freed leaned into the touch. 

Laxus opened his mouth. The truth was he didn't know why. He was momentarily angry at Freed. For seeing it as an opportunity. And, yeah, Laxus had been growing bored of Mirajane. There was no denying that. Just. He was angry that Freed had never wanted it to work at with Mira. He thought Freed was more thoughtful than that. 

"I don't- know. I'm kinda an idiot." Laxus mumbled. 

"Sex?" Freed whispered, licking his lips. 

"Maybe a little. She knows how to give a pretty good bj." Why did he say that? Oh my god why did Freed even like him? He's horrible!

Freed grabbed Laxus's hand and twined their fingers together. He brought them up and licked Laxus's thumb. Not quite sure where this was going, and slightly turned on, Laxus watched. "I've been told I give pretty good hand jobs. I'd blow you, but we are in a car." 

"Please," His voice wasn't above a whisper. They both knew if it wasn't, the spell would be broken. They needed to- they had to- Laxus had waited so long for this-

Freed freed his hand from the grasp and skimmed a finger over Laxus's crouch, which was beginning to tent a bit. "Hmmm. I always wanted to touch you myself. Whenever you and Mirajane would get at it in front of us. I know we'd done it that one time, but god, Laxus, once isn't enough." Laxus had never heard Freed speak like this, voice low with desire. It was fucking hot. Laxus bit his lip. 

Without warning, Freed grabbed Laxus's crotch and gave a small squeeze. Laxus gasped, hands moved up to grasp the steering wheel. Oh god. They were going to get caught. No. Wait. This road was the road people never really went on. They weren't going to get in trouble. 

"Fuck Freed." Laxus gasped as Freed let go and unzipped the jeans zipper. 

Freed gave a small hum. "Missed your dick so much after. So big, pretty. Mmm." His hand reached in, fingers lightly caressing Laxus's cock. God, when did Freed become such a little tease. "Everytime I was with someone else, all I could think of was you."

"Hurry up." Laxus demanded through clenched teeth. He caught the mischievous smile on Freed's face before he complied. It didn't take long before Laxus was done. Come was all over Freed's hand. Laxus moaned as Freed licked it clean. "You're so hot." 

"Thanks," Freed's smile was wicked. Laxus wanted to kiss him. So he did. 

It wasn't long before they realized they were taking forever, so they rushed to a nearby store, bought as many tubs of ice cream they could both carry and drove back to the apartment complex. They pretended nothing happened.

~~~

It became a regular occurrence. Laxus and Freed would meet up and talk and kiss and fuck. It went on for two weeks before Freed said, "I feel bad."

"Sick," Laxus kissed the side of Freed's mouth, right over that cute mole of his. 

Freed shook his head. "No. No. About Mira. You're still... And we are..." 

Laxus kissed the corner of his mouth again. "I'll break up with her. Promise." Freed grinned and kissed back.

~~~

Mira was setting up for the barbecue when Laxus sat down on the bench awkwardly. She raised her eyebrows. Laxus noticed her blonde roots showing. "What's up Lax?"

He shrugged dumbly. 

Mira sat across from him. "Something's going on. You've been- happy. Like, really happy lately." She bit her lip when he didn't answer. "I know you didn't want to get back together, not really. I- I forced it. I wanted someone who could take me away from everything, and that was you, and I was being selfish and-"

"I'm seeing Freed," Laxus scratched at the bench. "For two weeks now. I'm sorry."

Mira placed her hand on his knee. "It's alright Lax. I kinda guessed. Like I said- you've been happy. Only Freed can really do that for you."

"You're not pissed?" Laxus asked, confused. He knew if he was Mira, he'd be seething. 

"No. I. Like I said. I forced this again." Mira sighed. "Plus, I've been screwing around with Jenny sometimes. Just for fun."

Laxus hummed. He wasn't very surprised. Mira would say her name sometimes during sex. The two teens looked at one another before turning away.

~~~

When senior year began, Laxus had a- well they didn't really say what they were. Him and Freed held hands, and kissed, and were generally hella cute. 

But, they hadn't really talked about what they were. 

"Just call him your boyfriend," Natsu rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands over his close cut black hair. Lisanna told him to cut it since she wasn't going to date an emo looking kid. "That's what Lisanna did with me. Ha! I didn't even know we were together."

"That's cause you're a dumbass Dragneel." Laxus stole a pepperoni from Natsu's pizza. The kid hissed at him. 

"Shut up! How- how was I supposed to know? Yeah, we made out, and held hands and stuff and- okay, I see. Wow, how does Lis stand me?" Natsu basically shoved the whole slice of pizza in his mouth. This kid. 

"No idea. You're a pain." Laxus rolled his eyes. Natsu punched his arm. It actually hurt a little. He rubbed his arm. "Getting pretty strong there, kid. Ya working out?"

Natsu beamed. "Yeah! I wanna join the lacrosse team! Gray's been helping me figure out a whole thing." 

"Gray does hockey right?" Laxus opened up his bottle of water and took a sip. 

"Yeah. But since he wanstabe a personal trainer for athletes or whatever, he wrote a regime up for me," Natsu shrugged. Suddenly his eyes lit up. He raised his hand up and waved. "Lisanna!"

Lisanna strolled up. Her blonde hair was pulled back into two pigtails. She had on her red and yellow cheerleader uniform. "Hey Natsu, Laxus." She gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. In return, Natsu took her hand and pressed a kiss, like she was a fucking princess. Damn. For being a dumbass, Natsu knew how to whoo. "What you boys talking about?"

"Natsu joining lacrosse," Laxus said as the fourteen year old said "Laxus and Freed's love life." 

Lisanna's eyes sparkled. "Oh?" This may have been the moment Laxus realized Lisanna was just as mischievous as her older sister. 

~~~

It took Laxus until Halloween to call his boyfriend hos boyfriend. 

"So you're going out tonight?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "I've heard kids drink on days like this." 

Laxus rolled his eyes at his grandfather. "We're going trick or treating."

This made Makarov hum and turn off the television. "Thought you were too old since you were fifteen?" 

The young man shook his head. "We're taking Natsu and Lisanna and some kids Natsu babysits. You know, uh, Grandine's granddaughter and Macao's son." 

Makarov smiled and voiced his approval. It made Laxus grin, his whole being feeling giddy. He wasn't his father. He was better. He was being better then what everyone thought he would be. 

"You dressing up?" Makarov asked as he set his own, bright orange jester hat on his head. It had been his costume since Laxus was a kid. 

"Yeah. I'm going as a vampire slayer. So's Mira and Freed." The three had worked together on the idea. Mira had bought some fake swords and guns online a few weeks back to complete the looks.

"How cute." Makarov grinned at his grandson. Laxus stuck his tongue out at him.

Laxus was wearing his big fake diamond earrings, a black t-shirt, his leather pants, a pair of platform black boots with spikes on the top he found in the back of his closest he totally forgot he bought, and his great grandfather Yuri Dreyer's long red coat. He wore it over his shoulders like a fucking prince. Freed lent him some makeup, so Laxus's face was glittery as fuck. Glitter lotion, glitter gold eyeshadow, black glitter nail polish. Fucking hot. 

"I'm not cute Papa, I'm hot." Laxus leaned down to give his grandfather a kiss on the cheek. "Ima get going. Bye."

Laxus drove to the Young house. It was a small foster home were Freed, Bickslow and Ever lived. The three were waiting outside the house, giggling with each other.

Freed's black hair was in a bun on top of his head. He sprayed some of that glittery silver liquid spray in his hair, so it was streaked gray and shone slightly in the right angle. He wore one of Laxus's large black leather jacket over a black t-shirt. His jeans were ripped and had fake blood on the bottom cuff. His nails were painted red. 

Bickslow had his mohawk down, so it flopped over his face. His t-shirt and jeans were ripped and dirty. His face had fake blood wiped over his left cheek. He held a bat over his shoulder; the bat had fake barbwire to it, along with fake blood running down the handle and an ear stuck on the 'barbs.' 

Evergreen was what she was every year since she was ten- a fairy princess. She wore a pair of Dollar Tree wings, a fluffy black dress, black glittery platforms, black leggings and a flower crown. Her makeup was all black. 

"You all look hot as always," Laxus grinned, giving each of his friends a peck on their cheeks. 

Evergreen blushed and slapped his arm,"You charmer!" 

Laxus spread his hands out and giggled. Ever and Freed cooed about his cuteness. Laxus argued he was cute. Bickslow sided with the girls. After a few minutes of joking around, they drove to Mira's, where everyone else was waiting. 

Mirajane was just as glittery as Laxus. Even her black clothes glittered. When Bickslow remarked how a vampire could spot them a mile away, Mira responded with "We are the sun Bick! We'll kill them before they even realize it!" Freed helped Mira tie her newly died white hair up. 

Lisanna was a cat. She wore a soft looking white dress with matching ears and boots. Her blonde hair was in buns shaped like cat ears. "How do I look Lax?"

Laxus gave her a hug, "Like the cutest cat on the block. Where's Natsu?" 

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Finishing up that costume of his. He convinced Wendy, Sting and Rogue to let him do theirs too." 

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "What are they?" 

Before Lisanna could answer, Natsu appeared. His face had something that looked like red scales. He wore regular clothes, except for a sword at his side. The three seven year olds had similar scales on their faces, except different colors. Wendy, the little black haired girl, wore a green princess dress with a sword. Sting and Rogue had knight armor. 

"The dragon slayers are here!" Natsu howled. The three kids cheered and held up their swords.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Where's the Conbolt kid?"

"Ro's sick." Sting said. "So it's us! Let's go!"

With that, the rag tag group went. Natsu held Sting's hand and Lisanna held Wendy and Rouge's. Mira gave Laxus a fake gun, so he was playing around with it with Freed at the end of the group. 

"Hands up," Laxus growled playfully. "You were bitten."

Freed stuck his tongue out at the taller man," Sorry, but I can't. I'm not going to go out like this. Not at the hands of you."

Laxus lowered the gun and looked away. "You're my boyfriend. I have to do what's right."

It took Laxus ten seconds to realize what he said. He looked over at Freed, who had tears in his eyes. He stepped closer, hands gripped Laxus's chin. He pecked his lips. 

"Really? I'm your boyfriend?" A soft hair fell from Freed's head. Laxus reached up and tugged it behind his ear. His hand lingered on his boyfriend's jaw.

"Yeah. Of course. You're my boyfriend." Laxus gave Freed a kiss. "Hopefully forever."

"Are you proposing? I mean, I'd always say yes, but I just found out we're really dating." Freed whispered. 

Laxus giggled. "Um- no, not yet. Got a wait a while for that." 

They kissed again. Laxus heard a chorus of 'Ews' from their friends and the kids. He giggled against his boyfriend's lips. 

~~~

Makarov was crying. Like sobbing crying. 

"Papa," Laxus slightly whined, feeling embarrassed that his grandfather was crying, tears and snot down his face, in public. 

"I'm just so happy you shitty little brat! You actually graduated!" Makarov accepted some tissues from Porlyusica, who looked just as proud. 

Laxus rolled his eyes and posed for more pictures. A few feet away Freed and Ever were taking pictures of Bickslow. Lisanna, Elf and Natsu with Mirajane. Natsu broke away from the group to photo bomb Laxus. 

"You gonna do it?" Natsu whispered in his ear. He was hanging up on Laxus's shoulder to reach his ear. 

Laxus reached up and ruffled the boy's newly dyed blonde hair. Natsu had done it for Sting, since the boy claimed Natsu had the same hair as Wendy and Rogue, he felt left out. The hair was a reminder how much of a better person Natsu was than Laxus. Laxus understood why Makarov was crying- he knew he would in three years when Natsu graduated. 

"Yeah. Ima wait for everyone to be here though." Laxus grinned at his young friend.

Natsu giggled and announced his surprise that Laxus graduated. Laxus pouted and responded that he'd be equally surprised if Natsu graduated. That got the blonde boy to giggle again and try to punch him. 

After a few minutes, Mira and Bick came to take pictures together. The three threw around smiles and hugs and held up the posters their family members made. 

"Okay! Now for Laxus and Freed to take a cute picture together!" Natsu yelled out after about forty group pictures were taken. "The boyfriends needa picture!" 

Freed grinned and began to pose for a photo. Laxus turned and grabbed his hands. 

"What you doing?" Freed grinned. A piece of black hair fell from his ponytail. 

"Candid shots," Laxus answered, pulling the hair back. He gave his younger boyfriend a soft kiss. "So. It's been awhile."

"I guess?" Freed giggled. Their fingers interlocked. 

"So, I was wondering if you'd be with me forever." Laxus whispered.

"Didn't we settle this already?" Freed whispered back, he kissed the corner of the blonde's mouth. 

"Yeah, well, I was thinking we could make it a little more official." Laxus mumbled, he pulled his hand away and pulled up the ugly damn yellow robe. He grabbed the small box from his pocket. 

Freed pulled away form Laxus and said, "Wait are you- is this really happening?" 

"Um," Laxus got on one knee and opened the box, "So some time in the future, after you graduate and stuff, let's really make this forever." 

Freed nodded. "Yeah, yup, yes, of course you dork." 

Laxus heard a whoop, from Natsu. He also heard Natsu say, "Lis did you get it! See! I told you you had to take a video! And it worked out!" 

Laxus heard, but he was too busy kissing the love of his life. It was weird, how they got here. There was definitely some bumps. Some screw ups. They still weren't a secure couple yet. They still had their fights. They still regretted how they became a couple. But Laxus knew he wouldn't regret this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite go the way I wanted, but I still enjoyed writing it! Of course, there is a lot that hasn't been said, since this story mainly focuses on main points of Laxus and Freed's relationship. In a future story, more things will be shed to light (About Mira, more about the Strauss family, Natsu and Lisanna's relationship). Anyways! I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
